Drop Dead Mentaru
by Wolf Vantas
Summary: This is a life of Hideaki Takehiko. he has to put up with this demon his whole life. P.S i have no other spot to put this so please dont get mad at me people...
1. Welcome to my life

At an academy called Sky Academy, there was one 17 year old student called Hideaki Takehiko. He was a young boy that has to put up with an insane friend that doesn't exist. He was like an imaginary friend that won't leave him alone. His name was Mentaru Chi. They were friends but rivals at the same time. They fight a lot which made Hideaki's life a living hell! Mentaru just annoys the crap out of Hideaki and won't leave. I'm surprised Hideaki is still alive. But Hideaki has flipped his shit only 3 times in his life and they were all Mentaru's fault. But he is very useful at times, with his power Hideaki can defend himself. Hideaki has a scythe as weapon and Mentaru has strong magic. They make a great team with their powers but useless at cooperation and team work. Hideaki's appearance is; has blue short straight hair, head phones he always wears, a blue shirt with a long black trench coat, he has black jeans and black boats. Mentarus appearance is; Black spiky hair, two long black horns, a pale body with glowing red eyes, jiggered teeth, pointy ears, big black demon feathery wings , a big scythe, long claws, a black long kimono, black pants and big black boots.

"I can't believe you made ME decapitate a student that was innocent!" Hideaki shouted in anger.

"What? She was a bitch?" replied Mentaru and shrugged.

"I almost got caught!" shouted Hideaki,

"So~"

"Argh! You're completely mental! "Shouted Hideaki again,

"Thank you and you're an asshole" replied Mentaru. Hideaki glared at Mentaru about lose it once more.

"You're about to learn to fly! You hear me!" He shouted again. Mentaru smiled.

"I already can though" he replied and flapped his wings and he was above the ground.

"You smartass…" replied Hideaki.

"Look it's that insane kid Hideaki Takehiko, he always argues with himself" Said a girl.

"That's the bitch I'm mainly after!" shouted Mentaru and went inside Hideaki possessing him! Hideaki fell on his knees with his eyes shut.

"Dude you need to go to a hospital, you really need help" Said the girl and walked up to him and touched his shoulder. Suddenly, Hideaki grabbed the girl's wrist with a tight grip! Hideaki opened his eyes looking at her. His eyes were like Mentaru's! Hideaki dragged the girl at the side on the school where no can see him.

"Hey! Stop!" shouted the girl. Hideaki's Scythe appeared in his other hand and stabbed the girl in the stomach! She exploded! Blood splatted everywhere! Mentaru came out of Hideaki's body. Hideaki froze at the sight of the exploded girl!

"Mentaru! Why did you do that!?" shouted Hideaki in anger glaring at Mentaru.

"I hated her real much, she was a dirty bitch" replied Mentaru shrugging. The bell went for class, it was the final lesson. Hideaki went to class.

When he entered he sat down with Mentaru floating next to him.

"Hideaki, what's 90 times 20?" asked the teacher,

"1800" whispered Mentaru.

"I know! Do you think I'm dumb! You do you asshole!" shouted Hideaki. The teacher glared at him.

"Uh…1800" said Hideaki sweating a bit. The bell went for home time and Hideaki ran out in a hurry! He ran out of school and tripped over on his face.

"Ow…" complained Hideaki.

"Get up sleeping head" said Mentaru picking him up and flew home. When they entered the house, Hideaki went to his room. He lives only with Mentaru and himself because his family died but he doesn't remember why. He laid on his bed and slept. But this is only a day, there more to come.


	2. Day 2 part 1

So yesterday was a bit out of hand, Thank god Hideaki didn't flip his shit at the school or at home. Hideaki is a nice person it's just Mentaru is bugging him so much. So Hideaki got out of bed and got changed. Today he was trying to ignore Mentaru for the entire day. But, Mentaru doesn't get annoyed that easy being ignored he has at least one plan to make Hideaki say at least a word to him.

"Hey, why aren't you talking to me?" asked Mentaru. Hideaki wasn't talking to him.

"Hideaki?~ oh…oh! ha ha ha ha! now I see! You're still pissed at me and sick of being called insane by talking to me" Mentaru said. Hideaki still did not say a word.

When Hideaki step foot through the gate entrance, two 16 year old guys came up from behind and grabbed one arms each with a very tight grip!

"WHAT!?" shouted Hideaki in surprise.

"Heh so this is the student with the insane problem Hideaki Takehiko. I know what you did yesterday." Said a 17 student!

"I don't know what you are saying!?" shouted Hideaki and struggled a bit.

"You killed two students yesterday. One was decapitated and the other got stabbed and exploded. You know what happened! You just don't want to admit!" said the 17 year old student.

"What are you on about!" shouted Hideaki.

"Spill the beans!" replied the 17 year old and pointed a knife to his throat!

"H-hel-"

"Oh no don't you dare call for help!" shouted the student putting the knife closer!

"F-fine…I will tell you…" suddenly the student on the right exploded!

"MENTARU!?" shouted Hideaki.

"So~ you spoke to me?" replied Mentaru and snap his fingers and the person on the left exploded!

"YES NOW HURRY UP AND SAVE ME!" shouted Hideaki moving back a bit. Suddenly, the 17 year old grew a hole through his stomach bleeding like hell but is still alive!

"That's kind of gross" complained Hideaki,

"Shut up! Be happy I'm saving your life" replied Mentaru. Suddenly, the student's neck started to bleed! It started becoming a cut and is opening big time! The student died.

"There goes my taste…" complained Hideaki and sighed.

"Shut up…you're so ungrateful at times…" replied Mentaru. Mentaru put his hand on Hideaki's shoulder.

"You have class now" he said to Hideaki.

"Since when!?" shouted Hideaki. Suddenly, the bell went.

"Since now" replied Mentaru. Hideaki glared at Mentaru and walked to class.

"That escalated very quickly…" complained Hideaki. Mentaru looked at Hideaki and shrugged,

"Shit happens" he replied.

In English class, Hideaki was struggling a bit after what happened before. Someone ditched a crunched up paper at Hideaki, it had a note. He looked at the note and it said,

"GO GET A LIFE!" Hideaki froze. He crunched the paper up and ditched the paper at the wall in anger!

"Hideaki! Pick that up!" shouted the teacher. Hideaki was frozen on his chair.

"Shit…he's about to blow…" said Mentaru.

"Hideaki!" demanded the teacher. Hideaki was trying to not lose it but he was burning up in rage, he couldn't handle it. He tried his best to calm down but couldn't. Hideaki stood up in rage and shouted,

"IT'S NOT FAIR! LIFE SUCKS! PEOPLE SUCK IN THIS WORLD AND NEED TO GET A SOUL! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF LIFE! I wish…I WISH YOU COULD ALL JUST DIE!" Hideaki ran out of the class! Mentaru sighed and followed. Everyone in the class was laughing. Hideaki ran very fast he went upstairs and opened a window, he was ready to jump.

"Hideaki! What the hell are you doing!?" shouted Mentaru.

"I'M GOING TO KILL MYSELF!" replied Hideaki in anger and jumped out the window!

"HIDEAKI!" shouted Mentaru!

**What will happen next?**

**To be continued….**


	3. Day 2 part 2

Hideaki had enough of life, during class he flip his shit and left the class and now jumped out of a window from a high building without hesitation. This is part 2…

"HIDEAKI! Are you insane!? Well maybe he is but…still why!?" shouted Mentaru and flew through the wall like a ghost and flew down fast as he can to Hideaki!

"GOODBYE FUCKING CRUEL WORLD! DON'T STOP ME YOU DEMON BASTARD!" shouted Hideaki while falling in the sky!

"Sorry buddy…I'm going to save you…" replied Mentaru and flew down faster! Hideaki was a few centimetres from the ground. Mentaru caught Hideaki and put him on the ground gently!

"WHY DID YOU SAVE ME!? YOU HATE ME!" Shouted Hideaki.

"Can't let you die" replied Menatru and shrugged. Suddenly a herd of students ran to Hideaki!

"Damn it the sucker is alive…" complained a boy.

"Yeah…he belongs in hell…" replied a girl.

"SHUT UP YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES THAT BELONG TO HELL YOU SOULESS BASTARDS!" shouted Hideaki in anger!

"Woah…shy guy stood up for himself…lame…" replied a girl.

"Guys! What did he just say to us? Let's get him!" shouted a boy charging at Hideaki and tackles him!

'GET OFF!" shouted Hideaki. Mentaru sighed and said,

"You being normal is much better…you know…the nice side…" Mentaru went inside Hideaki. Hideaki froze and shut his eyes. The boy punched Hideaki's face! Hideaki spat blood on the ground and opened his eyes and looked at the boy, his red eyes glowed at him.

"D-Demon!?" cried the boy and ran away! Hideaki summoned his scythe and cut the boy in half and in a blink of an eye, every student standing there exploded! Mentaru left Hideaki's body.

"Not again…" complained Hideaki,

"Hey! You're back again…well a little bit…" replied Mentaru and shrugged.

"Let's just go home…" continued Mentaru and the bell went as soon as he said that.

"Fine…" replied Hideaki and walked home. Menatru followed.

"remember…there is still more to come" said Menatru.


	4. The Song

At night, Hideaki woke up and got out of bed. He climbed his roof and sat there and watched the stars. A few minutes later he stood up and he was in the mood to sing, to calm his energy. He made a song up a few years ago called welcome to my life. He hasn't sung it at all yet. He found the sheets of lyrics in his room yesterday and he brought them out here. Hideaki had always had stage freight so he sings his songs on the roof so Mentaru wouldn't bother him. So he took the lyrics out of the folder and the wind blew threw his blue bright hair as he was ready to sing his song,

"How would you feel~ being me?- inside~ a poor soul…that is lonely~ what can I do- to stop this~ nightmare? This dream started- when I was 5 years old~ a demon entered my life- and turned my life upside down~" he sung with a beautiful voice like a melody. He stopped for a few seconds,

"How would you feel- being kicked- to the ground- no one cares!?- What did I do- to you god- you were nice- to me- but now you betrayed me!- I'm innocent- I swear- Mentaru- should be the punished one!- not me- why can't you- get rid of him- so I can be peaceful!?~ I have no one…" he continued in his beautiful voice,

"I have no one…no family…no friends…no loved ones…I want to end it all!~"

"How would you feel- suffering madness!?- It's not fun- being this- I want to be- normal~ but it's too late now- I can't change now- but I want to end it now-what can I do now?~ all I can do- is just wait- for something to change~" he stopped again for a few seconds, he looked down from the roof and continued,

"What will happen? What will happen? If death is the solution? The solution? It will have to invade- my path- one day- I've had enough- of this shit! God please make this end!~" he stopped one last time for a few seconds and continued for the last time and sung quietly,

"welcome to my life…" he sighs. He walks back inside and goes in his bedroom and sleeps.


	5. A new friend

Yesterday was pretty hectic. Hideaki is much calmer today. He is going to give a shot at making friends.

"Hopefully today I won't get attacked…" complained Hideaki,

"Yep. Good luck" replied Menatru. When Hideaki entered the school, he looked around for people to make friends with.

"Hey um…I was wondering will you be my friend?" asked Hideaki to a boy.

"Piss off! Don't trust a devil bitch!" replied the boy and walked off! Hideaki walked up to a girl,

"Hey…will you be my…um friend?" he asked.

"Ew! Never in a million years I will!" shouted the girl and walk away!

Later, Hideaki had no luck. No friends at all.

"Come on…just one…it's been half an hour…geez people are assholes…." Complained Hideaki. He fell on his knees very sad and lonely. he just wants one. He feels so left out and isolated. Suddenly a girl walked up to him,

"Um…excuse me mister…are you ok? Are you hurt?" she asked. Hideaki froze in shock! Is that really a person? Is he hearing things? No he isn't, it is a real girl. He was so relived!

"Y-yes…" he replied and looked up at her. She was very young and pretty. She gasped in shock.

"It's really you… its Hideaki Takehiko…." She said. Hideaki was happy but now he shouldn't push his luck, she might run away.

"Yes…B-But please don't leave…" cried Hideaki.

"Leave? Of course not, I always wanted to meet you and become friends with you" replied the girl.

"What!? You're kidding!? You must be a bloody illusion! Mentaru quit it!" shouted Hideaki.

"Uh…no I'm real…you have the same problem with me? Someone bothering you" she said to him. Hideaki was speechless!

"You know…that demon of yours is pretty scary" she said laughing nervously.

"W-what's your name?" asked Hideaki.

"Uh…it's Kori Mizu" she replied smiling. Hideaki smiled back standing up.

"You can see Mentaru?" he asked,

"Yes…I can…he is kind of scary…mines a wolf" she replied. Kori tripped over nothing! Hideaki helped her up on her feet.

"Thanks…" she said,

"No problem" replied Hideaki smiling.

"I'm in class 405, you?" asked Kori,

"Me too" replied Hideaki with a smile.

"That's so cool!" replied Kori smiling. They both went to science.

When they entered, Kori ran up to her friends

"Guys! Guys! You got to meet someone!" she shouted with excitement. The friends froze as they saw Hideaki,

"You're on your own…" they replied and walked away from her. Kori was so sad, her friends just left her.

"It's from me…I'm sorry…" said Hideaki in shame. Kori sat down next to Hideaki. Suddenly the teacher was called up to go to the office. When the teacher opened the door, Hideaki was kind of worried what will happen next. The teacher left the room and shut the door behind her. Everyone glared at Hideaki. One student stood up out of her seat and slowly approached Hideaki and Kori.

"You made a friend? That's just sad…you're a betrayer now…Kori Mizu!" shouted the student and punched Kori's face! She landed into a wall! Glass smashed everywhere! Hideaki stood up in anger and shouted,

"Stop this! You're a real bitch you know that! If you gave her one chance! Please! Attack me instead!" Kori froze in shock from what she heard.

"She's a betrayer…I don't like bratty betrayers like her!" The student shouted at him!

"I don't care! She didn't do anything! I'm the one you want! Please…do whatever you want to me…" cried Hideaki! The student smiled,

"Fine…I will torture you…by torturing her!" shouted the student pointing to Kori!

"No! That's not what I meant!" cried Hideaki. The student didn't care so she went to her gang and whispered to them what will the plan be. They all nodded and sat down. Hideaki was awfully confused but stood up and helped Kori into her seat.

A few hours later, there has been no torture or attacks yet? The bell went for going home. They left the room. But, the student from earlier came back with a baseball bat and whacked both Hideaki and Kori in the head knocking them out cold!

**Too be continued…**


	6. Kidnapped

Just as the bell went, Hideaki and Kori were kidnapped by that student!

Hideaki's eyes slowly open, he couldn't see for an odd reason? Something was around his eyes. It was a blindfold. He tries to move but his wrists are bounded together from some rope!

"Dude! Wake up! You're kidnapped! Get up! Cough if you are awake!" shouted Mentaru. Hideaki coughed for the signal.

"Thank Death….it's fine no one's here at all yet, you can talk to me" he replied.

"Ok what the hell just happened?" asked Hideaki,

"You just got kidnapped by a bunch of bitches…" replied Mentaru.

"What!?"

"Keep it down don't make them come here, just calm down" replied Mentaru.

"I can't, I'm bloody kidnapped! You would expect that you numskull!" shouted Hideaki. Suddenly, they heard footsteps.

"Just pretend you're still knocked out ok" Hideaki nodded. The door swung open and someone trew Kori on the ground. She screamed in pain.

"Is he up yet?" asked a girl. Another girl walked up to Hideaki and slaps him. He tries not to tense in pain.

"Nope" she replied. The other girl walked up to Hideaki and whacks his face with the bat! He fell backwards tensing in pain coughing blood!

"Yes…" she said smiling. She removes the blindfold from Hideaki and smiles bigger.

"Morning sleeping beauty" she said. Hideaki saw Kori beaten up!

"You bitch! I will kill you!" shouted Hideaki in anger!

"Why wait my friend?" said Mentaru and smiles going inside Hideaki! He freezes and shuts his eyes! He was twitching! He opens his eyes with glowing red eyes! They slowly look at the girls!

"PLAY TIMES OVER!" shouted Hideaki breaking the rope running at the girls! He summons his scythe and slices one of the girls! She goes in half in a split second! Hideaki laughs snapping his fingers causing 3 girls exploding! He stabs his hand through a girl's chest pulling her heart out and crushes it! There was one left, the main one. He runs pass her! One of her arms explodes off her body! Hideaki stabs the girl from behind in the back and explodes in a few seconds! Not so lucky, Kori saw the whole thing.

"GAME OVER" Shouted Hideaki and falls on his knees closing his eyes. He opens them and freezes at the sight!

"Oh gosh…that one was bad…" he said kind of worried. He unties Kori and picks her up, she fainted. He walks away.

When he was walking, surprise! The place started to explode! It was self-destruct! One of the girls was still alive to set it off! Bad luck I guess. The girl was behind him wait…it was a boy? He grabs Kori!

"KORI!" cries Hideaki! The boy throws her to the ground and kicks her many times! She couldn't handle the pain so she died. Hideaki was actually crying in sorrow!

"KORI!" he cried. Mentaru sliced the boy in half and grabbed Hideaki!

"LET GO OF ME! PLEASE! I GOT TO HELP KORI! I LOVE HER!" cried Hideaki struggling for his life!

"No! hideaki you will die!" shouted Mentaru pulling him slowly to the exit!

"KORI! PLEASE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! I LOVE YOU KORI MIZU!" cried Hideaki!

"I-I love you too…Hideaki Takehiko…" Kori said at her last breath!

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE DIE! LET GO OF ME MENTARU YOU BASTARD!" Cried Hideaki! The smoke is really affecting Hideaki so he faints. The place explodes but Mentaru and Hideaki got out just in time.


	7. The hospital

Hideaki slowly wakes up in a bed. He was in a hospital. He looked around he was covered in burn marks and bandages. His whole body was hot. He couldn't move. He froze for a second remembering everything that just happened,

"K-Kori…KORI!?" he cried! He could only see from one eye! Someone knocked on the door, it was a doctor. She was very young but she was with another doctor, this one was an old man but not too old.

"You are awake Hideaki? Calm down please" said the female doctor.

"W-WHATS GOING ON!? "Asked Hideaki in a shout.

"We don't know? We saw you lying on the ground all burnt up and near a fire and you were out cold" replied the female doctor.

"What?..." Hideaki was kind of confused.

"Oh, you can't see from one eye because it got burn off so we did surgery on your eye so now you have a robotic eye" said the male doctor

"Wait what!?" shouted Hideaki! He feels an eye patch on his right eye!

"Oh god…" he whispered to himself.

A few days ago, Hideaki is still in hospital. The doctors and nurses were worried what's wrong with him, he has been complaining to Mentaru and is seriously depressed. He has attempted suicide twice in the hospital. He has been self-harming himself. But, this day something bad happens! The door was kicked down! It was some people that grabbed him and knocked him out and took him away!


	8. The Asylum

Hideaki woke up in a padded room! There was blood everywhere and was locked up in the room! He was worried he tried to move but he was in a strait jacket. He was in an asylum!

"So it came to this?" said Mentaru,

"What!? No!" shouted Hideaki.

"yep…" replied Mentaru.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he shouted and stood up and tries to kick Mentaru but hits wall.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" he shouted again kicks the wall again! The people came in and put a shock collar on Hideaki and shocked him until he was out cold!

A few weeks later, Hideaki was still stuck and getting worse! He was laying on the ground shaking,

"Dude…I know how much you hate me but…need help getting out?" Mentaru asked,

"w-what?..." replied Hideaki in surprise.

"Yep I just got to possess you and cover your left eye" replied Mentaru

"Alright" Mentaru went quickly inside Hideaki and covered his left eye. The doctors entered the room,

"He looks a bit better?" said a doctor.

"Should he leave?" replied the other doctor,

"I think so" replied the doctor.

'let's not I don't trust him" replied the other doctor, Mentaru broke the jacket and killed the doctors and ran away home!

"That was terrible…" complained Mentaru

"You think!? We are not going to a hospital and acting weird again!" shouted Hideaki!

"Look I can't leave you and you can't leave me ok" said Mentaru,

"Why's that?" replied Hideaki a bit worried,

"We will die at the same time slowly and painfully. So that's why I stayed with you, you were dying faster than others when young; until you almost died then I came."

"Thanks…Mentaru" replied Hideaki.


	9. Seperation

When Hideaki got up, he got changed and went to school. Mentaru and Hideaki had a weird feeling today was going to be bad! They entered the school, it was empty.

"Where is everyone?" asked Hideaki kind of worried! Suddenly someone grabbed Hideaki and ran away!

"Hideaki!" shouted Mentaru and flew after them! It took a few minutes to find Hideaki! He was tied to a classroom chair upstairs!

"Shit…we are in shit for escaping!" panicked Mentaru! Suddenly, Mentaru saw demons like himself wandering the school! They were after him! Suddenly 5 demons grabbed Mentaru and took him away!

Now…Mentaru and Hideaki are separated they are going to die slowly and painfully!

**What will happen next?**

**Too be continued…**


	10. The escape

Now, Hideaki and Mentaru are captured in different places they are dying slowly and painfully! But will they survive?

Hideaki struggled! Suddenly, he felt a great big pain in his stomach! He was coughing blood! He knew what was happening Mentaru wasn't lying, he was not telling a fib, and it was all fact not fiction. Hideaki panicked a lot!

"WHAT DO I DO!? IM DYING!" shouted Hideaki to himself and coughed more blood, shaking in pain. He was worrying so much.

"I got to escape this…but how? I'm weak" he said to himself. Suddenly, Hideaki felt great power inside him! It was all in his body! It was some of Mentaru's power! He gave him some when they escaped. He summoned his scythe and freed himself and ran out the class room but the door was locked! He stabbed the door and the door exploded and he ran out. Hideaki was kind of stressing out now! The part of the school exploded!

"SHIT! I AM SO FUCKED!" shouted Hideaki! He ran as fast as his life depends on it!

"I KNOW I WANTED TO DIE SO BADLY BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" shouted Hideaki. Hideaki jumped out of the window and more parts exploded! Hideaki crashed on the ground. Hideaki couldn't move, he knew he was going to die!

Meanwhile, Mentaru is locked up in a cell that he can't go through! He was coughing black blood; he was worried this would happen. He punched the cell door but he got zapped by red electricity! He coughed more blood! He summoned his big scythe and sliced the bars! They break in half so he ran out! He stabbed many people and snap his fingers making 10 people explode! He grabs a man's stomach and pulled it open! He snaps his fingers and said,

"Boom…" and the man exploded! He ran out of the place to find Hideaki before he dies!

He ran back to the school trying to find Hideaki! He saw the school was exploded! Hideaki was shaking on the ground with blood everywhere!

"HIDEAKI!" shouted Mentaru running to him! Mentaru froze and fell on his knees grabbing his chest in pain coughing more blood! Hideaki was shaking grabbing his chest in pain! They both had the pain of a sword through the chest with a heart attack in between! They were coughing blood! Hideaki tried to reach to Menatru.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? IS THIS THE END OF THEM TWO?**

**Too be continued…**


	11. Survival

Hideaki and Mentaru are slowly dying! What will happen next…is this the finale chapter? Find out now!

"M-Mentaru…I-I'm…sorry this happened…to…us…" cried Hideaki and coughed real hard then had a frown.

"D-Dude…its cool…I'm sorry for being such…a-an ass to you…." Mentaru replied. Hideaki smiled with blood escaping from his cold lip,

"Heh…y-you can be at times…" Hideaki said smiling a bit. Hideaki smiled and then turned to a big frown. He coughed more blood, so did Mentaru. Hideaki crawled to Mentaru slowly!

"H-Hideaki?..." whispered Mentaru to himself! Hideaki was only a few centimetres away from Mentaru. He crawled more forward but fell forward shaking in pain. He still moves his hand slowly to touch Mentaru. He grabs Mentaru's foot then falls in pain!

'Y-You saved our life?"Mentaru and smiled at him and pats Hideaki's head,

"You did well…we are alive" said Mentaru.

"Not for long!" shouted a girl! Hideaki looked up slowly and his eyes went wide at the sight of the girl, a tear drops down his cheek.

"Kori? W-what? Kori Mizu? You're alive? I'm so happy!" he said to Kori.

"Back off mutant! Don't touch me with those mutant hands of yours!" shouted Kori.

"W-what? We are friends though?" asked Hideaki.

"Yeah only to capture you and kill you! I've been watching your adventures Hideaki Takehiko every single step! I'm the one who sent you to that asylum! But now you can die! You're a mutant! You don't belong here!" shouted Kori. Kori grabbed Hideaki's wrist and glared at him. Kori smiled kicking his face! Mentaru glared at Kori, he smiled.

"TIME TO DIE FUCKER! YOU DID THIS TO HIM! YOU MADE HIM WORRY FOR YOU!" he shouted at her going inside Hideaki!

"Hello Mentaru Chi, no need to hide in Hideaki, I can see and hear you" said Kori and smiled! Mentaru didn't come out though. Hideaki shut his eyes and is frozen. He slowly opens his eyes,

"I KNOW BUT I WILL START OF THIS BATTLE GOING EASY" Hideaki said. He summons his Scythe and ran at Kori! She smiled summoning her white Scythe! Hideaki sliced Kori's stomach! She kicked Hideaki in the face; he grabs her foot and throws her into a wall. She gets up bleeding and has tears,

"Why…why did you hit me…your friend…I trusted you Hideaki Takehiko! Now you betray me!?" cried Kori but is pretending. Hideaki grabs his head and falls on his knees!

"K-Kori…" Hideaki fell forward and shuts his eyes. Mentaru was forced to leave his body! Hideaki opens his eyes and they were normal colour.

"Stop…stop doing this!" shouted Hideaki at Kori! Hideaki was holding his scythe and runs at Kori!

"Mentaru! Help me!" shouted Hideaki. Mentaru shrugs and nods.

"Alright" said Mentaru and summons his scythe!

**STAY TUNNED FOR PART 3!**

**Too be continued…**


	12. Drop Dead Mentaru! (Finale)

This is the final battle! Hideaki and Mentaru vs Kori! Stay tuned for the last chapter of Drop Dead Mentaru! Please enjoy!

"Here we go!" shouted Hideaki! Hideaki slices Kori's chest! Kori smiled using her magic wand to summon a fire ball and shoots it at Hideaki and Mentaru in one blow!

"She's a witch!" shouted Mentaru! Both Mentaru and Hideaki stab Kori's stomach and punched her face! Kori summoned a fire Phoenix and jumps on it and flew into the sky! She summoned meteoroids and threw them down on the ground! Hideaki and Mentaru jumped up in the air and sliced down on Kori's head and kicked her!

"Are you ready for the final blow?"

"Yep" Mentaru slice Kori's neck and Hideaki stabbed her hip and Mentaru snapped his fingers and said,

"BYE BYE! KABOOM!" shouted Mentaru and Kori exploded! She was in half still alive falling from the sky! Hideaki stabbed her back when she fell then sliced her into pieces!

"Is she dead?" asked Hideaki,

"Maybe…" replied Mentaru. Suddenly, Kori exploded with a bomb inside her and got Mentaru and Hideaki! Smoke was everywhere! All they saw was a big shadow. Suddenly, a giant spider jumped out at Hideaki and Mentaru and sliced them with her sharp foot!

"NO WAY! SHES A SPIDER!?" shouted Hideaki,

"Yep…ever so sadly…" replied Mentaru. Venom dripped down on the ground and burnt the ground like acid! Kori spat acid at Hideaki and got his hand! It was burning slowly and painfully!

"GAH! STOP! IT HURTS! M-MY HAND IS BURNING!" shouted Hideaki in pain! Hideaki's skin was slowly peeling off! Kori spat more acid at Hideaki burning him! Kori spat web at Hideaki and now he was trapped! Hideaki struggled! Kori was just about to stab Hideaki but it didn't get him! Mentaru jumped in front of Hideaki and got stabbed in the back! Hideaki froze!

"YOU IDOIT! WE ARE BOTH GONNA DIE NOW! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A FOOL!?" shouted Hideaki! Mentaru fell on the ground! He smiled.

"I-I can save you but I will die…" said Mentaru. He smiled again.

"T-To give my soul to you…I will be with you inside you…ok…I'm sorry Hideaki…" he continued! He stabbed his hand through his own chest and ripped out his heart, it was a red crystal. He gave it to Hideaki.

"Now…crush the gem…" Mentaru said! Hideaki froze and had a tear drop,

"No…I CAN'T! THIS IS YOUR HEART!" Shouted Hideaki!

"Do it…" replied Mentaru. Hideaki sighed and nodded. He crushed the gem and Mentaru went inside Hideaki but didn't control him, he was just there to talk to him and give him power!

"T-Thank you…Mentaru…" he cried. Hideaki stood up and was holding his scythe and ran at Kori!

"DIE!" he shouted and sliced Kori's stomach! Kori Sliced Hideaki's right arm off and stabbed his stomach! Hideaki didn't care, he attacked her even know he was in pain, he was gonna kill her for Mentaru!

"THIS IS FOR MENTARU!" Shouted Hideaki and ripped the spider's heart out! It was a purple crystal; Hideaki sliced the gem in half and destroyed it! The Spider exploded! Hideaki slowly walked home.

When he entered, Hideaki punched a wall in anger!

"MENTARU!" He cried! He sat down on his bed and stared at the window! He wanted Mentaru...but all dreams must end sometime.

The end!


End file.
